Interactive voice response (IVR) systems provide communication services to users. A variety of problems are encountered by interactive voice response systems, including, e.g.: user accents, environmental noise, user input entry errors, users not understanding instructions, problems with user devices, problems with communication networks, and users terminating communications before the communication services are complete.